Diakatan Locations
This article lists named locations in and around Diakatan. These will be separated into continents, nations and/or biomes, towns or specific locales, in that order. Primarea Althea Dunes of Despair Carbadia Current Leader: Mainland Current Ruler: Caer Baer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Draer Current Leader: Reginald Boingboing (former; last Mainlander commander) Goorjian the Hiccup (under the rule of Vordathco Mordecai) Caer Draer is a walled fortress city along the shores of Mainland, meant to protect its borders (along with seven other fortresses) from the threat of invasion by sea—primarily to protect the country from the forces of Mordecai. However, the town celebrated a great victory against a supposedly-marauding force from Myrjilon and most of the inhabitants got extremely drunk, as was the custom. An agent of Mordecai's had secretly snuck in amongst the chaos of battle and spiked the alcohol, leading all drunken citizens to fall into a deep sleep. The boats offshore had been a ruse and had been unmanned, and the actual invading force—Goblins—had snuck in through the sewers. With every citizen asleep, the Goblins quickly slaughtered all of the inhabitants and claimed the fortress as their own. Now considered a 'pleasant' Goblin town (at least amongst Goblins themselves), the Mainlanders have time and again attempted to retake Caer Draer; unfortunately for them, the sheer number of Goblins inhabiting the fort has so far left it impossible to reclaim. Although other shore fortresses have been lost, Draer is one of only two that were lost to outside forces—the other being Caer Baer. Caer Flaer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Glaer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Haer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Haer is a walled fortress city along Mainland's borders with Loren Forest and the Human nation of Stormhand, set up more as a precaution than an actual belief that either the local Humans or Wood Elves would ever invade their nation. It is the sister fortress to Caer Naer, which sets on the other side of the valley, making it a difficult choke point to bypass for foes. However, there was a time when the fort was taken out by a single individual. A voluptuous, overly seductive woman passed through the city gates one day and that night convinced the night watchmen to "entertain" her. During this time she proceeded to slaughter each of them in turn before revealing herself to be the mighty Succubus Chaeto. She then cast a Diimonic spell that caused the populace's hair to grow exponentially and at a rapid rate, ultimately overtaking their bodies entirely and wrapping them up, forming Hair Demons - the minions of Chaeto. She ruled the fortress for a time, making some attempts to take nearby Caer Naer as well but failing to successfully do so. Ultimately, Naer launched a successful offensive and retook the fort, wiping out the Demons and burying their dead colleagues. It is now law that all those living in either fort must shave their heads bald, with the follicles regularly plucked out. Caer Laer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Maer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Naer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Paer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Raer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Taer Current Leader: Unknown Caer Waer Current Leader: Unknown North Golem Current Leader: Mayor Klump South Golem Current Leader: Mayor Zinger Myrjilon Current Leader: Vordathco Mordecai Bloody Stump Current Leader: Fulgor Bonerogg A small Land Orc encampment ruled and controlled by the Bloody Stump Clan. Brassclaw Current Leader: Gor'on Brassclaw A small Land Orc encampment ruled and controlled by the Brassclaw Clan. Curdling Bay Greshann Current Leader: Chappair the Dark A small Land Orc encampment ruled and controlled by Clan Greshann. Mangled Flesh Current Leader: Grim Flesheater A small Land Orc encampment ruled and controlled by the Mangled Flesh Clan. The Spire War Scar Current Leader: Marauder Neckbreaker A small Land Orc encampment ruled and controlled by the War Scar Clan. Fangfield Mountains Nuhrlund Current Leader: Lothar Nuhrlund A small Human city-state nestled deep within the Fangfield Mountains. Stois Stormhand Current Leader: King Gerreth Romerotown Illustria Lorth'ol Sovereign Sea Sovereign Isles Denkigama "Third Continent" Kine Purgelands The Hidden Council Slithersky Refuge Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Category:Locations